<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Broken Go (INCOMPLETE) by Zhoris_Lishay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048143">Where The Broken Go (INCOMPLETE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhoris_Lishay/pseuds/Zhoris_Lishay'>Zhoris_Lishay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book-Nerd David, Book-Nerd Sam, Boyfriend Dean, Concerned John Winchester, Dad Dean, Daughter Lyn, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, F/F, Fighter David, Fighter Lyn, Girl x Girl, Girlfriend Lyn, Girlfriend Mararan, Grandma Mary, Grandpa John, Hunter Lyn and David, Hunter Sam and dean, M/M, Man x Girl, Man x Man, Nogitsune Effects, Other, Past Brainwashing, Purgatory Fix-it, Sacred Ben Winchester, Scared David Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Season 4 fix it (You understand when you read), Season 8 Fix it (You'll understand when you read), Son David, Tortured Lyn, Torturere Dean, Traumatized Lyn Winchester, Uncle Sammy, Voice-mail fix it, Wife Mary, Worried Mary Winchester, boyfriend cas, husband john</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhoris_Lishay/pseuds/Zhoris_Lishay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one bites the dust,<br/>Another one bites the dust,<br/>And another one gone, and another one gone,<br/>Another one bites the dust.</p><p>Dean's fresh out of Purgatory and he's wondering where the hell Sam is.</p><p>When he finds him, he expected a hug or some holy water to the face.</p><p>He didn't expect to be rescued from a demon by him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/ Mary Winchester, Lyn Winchester (OC)/ Mararan (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book Cover/Description</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Where The Broken Go</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Another one bites the dust</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another one bites the dust</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And another one gone, and another one gone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another one bites the dust</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Dean's fresh out of Purgatory and he's wondering where the hell Sam is.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When he finds him, he expected a hug or some holy water to the face.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He didn't expect to be rescued from a demon by him.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cast Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Karen Gillan as Lyn Winchester</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[BROKEN BEAUTY]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>{"Christ, I don't </em>care <em>that you left me or that you forgot me after hell! I care that David never got to have a damn </em>parent <em>in his life!"}</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dylan Everett as David Winchester</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[BOY SOLDIER]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>{"Uh, I'm fourteen, you bald bastard!"}</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rhys Matthew Bond as Ben Braeden</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[LITTLE, BOY WONDER]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>{"It's been months, but it still hurts like it was yesterday. Does it ever stop?"}</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[THE RIGHTEOUS MAN]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>{"I may not have been there then, but I promise to be there now."}</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[THE BOY KING] </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>{"I  never wanted you to find out Dean. We had enough on our plate without worrying over the stupid voicemail."}</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Misha Collins as Castiel</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[SAVIOR OF THE RIGHTEOUS MAN]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>{"It isn't your responsibility to handle this alone."}</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[HUNTRESS EXTRORDINAR]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>{"I never wanted my babies to be hunters. I think Deans starting to understand what I meant when I said that."}</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jeffrey Morgan as John Winchester</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[HUNTER </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>EXTRORDINAR]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>{"I don't care </em>how <em>old you are, you will treat me with respect!"}</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zoë Kravitz as Mararan<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[THE ANGEL OF THE LORD]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>{"I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm asking you to </em>understand <em>him."}</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Seth Gilliam as Phil McClean</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[THE KEEPER OF THE SCROLLS]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>{"You can't save her. You might as well kill it then bury her body."}</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brainwashing-Black-Eyed-Bitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fresh out of Purgatory (with some new allies) Dean Winchester decides to crash in Rufus' cabin before he begins searching for Sam in the morning.</p><p>Only, when he wakes up, he's not in the cabin.</p><p>And Sam finds him.</p><p>But he's not alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean entirely sure how he got there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was slipping into Rufus’ cabin late last night </span>
  <em>
    <span>(or early this morning) </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was pretty sure no one was here. Benny and Cas hadn’t said anything and John and Mary were just as confused as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and Mary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he wasn’t kidnapped, the thought would have made him grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure when he had found them, only that he and Benny were about to be killed by a group of Wendigos </span>
  <em>
    <span>(four of them to be exact)</span>
  </em>
  <span> when suddenly, John and Mary come bursting through the trees killing two of the Wendigos while Benny and he ganked the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all the places he thought he would find his parents, Purgatory was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently Mary had been there since she supposedly died in the fire. She wasn’t sure how she got there, but she had been fighting ever since. John had been there since Devil’s Gate and, just like Mary, he didn’t know how he got there, but he didn’t stop fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, instead of waking up in the cabin they had decided to stay in, Dean woke up in the cellar of some building, his weapon gone and his hands tied behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” he heard John question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both John and Mary were tied up next to him, the same look of alarmed confusion on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one knew how to proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the cellar opened in front of them and a woman Dean had never seen before stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brown hair was slightly curled and her eyes held a cool, collected look. She held herself with confidence as she walked towards them. John threw slurs at her, demanding that she untie and released them. Mary was quiet, simply observing her enemy until she realized she was staking towards her oldest son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from him!” Mary shouted violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean only glared at the woman as she came to a stop in front of her. She balanced on the balls of her feet as she bent down to Dean’s level. Her brown eyes were blanks as she stared at him. Dean expected death threats, promises to make him suffer for whatever he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>(if he did it)</span>
  </em>
  <span> but all he got was a simple question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, all of Dean’s one-night-stands rushed back into his head and he mentally sorted threw them all to see if any of them matched this girl’s appearance. He had sex, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot of sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’s had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot of sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> with brunettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But never did one of them look like this girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes and tried to keep his cocky, I-don’t-give-a-shit attitude, “Yeah, let me guess, you’re one of the girls I’ve slept with and you’re upset that I left without a word and now you wanna hit me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take a number, chick.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t have said that with his parents present, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his head was pounding, he was starting to lose feeling in his hands, he was fresh out of Purgatory and could be asleep for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five fucking minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> before some big baddie decides they want to kidnap him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and he’s hungry for pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always pie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women laughed through her grin, “Oh Dean, you’re losing your touch.” She was still smiling when her eyes turned black, “Your brother recognized me immediately. Especially when he smelt my blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught Dean’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe before, before Sam jumped into the pit, before he suffered from hallucinations that almost killed him, Dean would have jumped up and shouted at this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> for giving Sam his fix before his anger would turn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yell at him for becoming addicted to demon blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this wasn’t like before. Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam knew better. Better than to trust demons, to drinking demon blood, to take their word over his</span>
  <em>
    <span> brother’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Sam knew the </span>
  <em>
    <span>consequences </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had suffered through the withdraws of coming off demon blood. He suffers the hallucinations </span>
  <em>
    <span>(oh how Dean hated those) </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fever, the inability to stomach a glass of </span>
  <em>
    <span>water</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam knew what demon blood did to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew better than to drink anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even then… she said Sam recognized her when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelt </span>
  </em>
  <span>her blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then… that could only mean that this is...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally figured it out, have you, Dean,” the woman</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Ruby-</span>
  </em>
  <span>stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How the</span>
  </em>
  <span> hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you alive,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean spat, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you back in Maryland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve royally fucked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean,” Ruby stated. “The moment you entered Purgatory, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed. There were holes in the place I was in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the hole was big enough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just big enough,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me to squeeze through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled humorously, “Of course, my previous vessel had been damaged beyond repair. So I had to find a new one. And, just my luck, the vessel I chose was friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam Winchester</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a blessing that he already trusted my meat-suit, made it easier to re-activate the brainwashing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her eyes at his gobsmacked expression, “Oh, please. Did you really think that your brother would trust a demon over </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’ve never seen a worse case of hero-worship. No, I had to force my blood down his throat before he got addicted, and even then, the brainwashing took a lot of time to take effect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was still so lost, he had no idea what Ruby was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated with his lack of understanding, “During the time I was feeding Sam my blood, I was able to create a bridge directly to his subconscious mind. While he was feeding, I could have told him anything and it would become truth to him. Hell, with the amount of work I put into it, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my blood should have triggered it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled, “Of course, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have worked, if it wasn’t for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb brat</span>
  </em>
  <span> he brought with him, keeping him anchored and shit.” Dean could feel John and Mary gaze on him, but he was confused as they were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Sam have a kid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Ruby smirk at the confusion on his face, “Oh? You don’t know? Sam trust my meat-suit <em>so much</em> that he told her, or ‘me’, about his newfound secret. Of course, I was still a little surprised when he brought his niece and nephew with him to visit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s brain sputtered and died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel John and Mary’s gaze pierce the back of his head. His mind was stuck on a loop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niece and Nephew. Son and Daughter. I have two kids. I’m a dad. Holy shirt I’m a dad!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the danger that was in front of him, his mind immediately wandered to the kids, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his kids.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered what they acted like, what they liked, what the disliked, how old they were, did they know about the supernatural, and most importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who’s their mother?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby chuckled, “If you’re wondering about their mother, don’t even bother. Azazel took care of her.” Dean’s heart stopped and Ruby scowled, “And the little brats would be too if it weren’t for-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a safety hammer clicking off silenced her and her fearful gaze shifted towards the doorway. Dean squinted against the light, trying to see who their savior was, but all he could see was red hair. When she spoke, Dean could hear the smirk in her familiar sounding voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t for who? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wordlessly pulled the trigger and Ruby screamed as her gunshot wound in her thigh sizzled. The girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>(because she couldn’t even be a legal adult yet, no way in hell)</span>
  </em>
  <span> tossed the gun to the side and pulled a familiar looking knife out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ironic for Ruby to die by her knife.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pushed herself back into the corner of the room, “How did you-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullet’s dipped in holy water,” the girl explained and Dean could finally get a better look at her. Her hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>(which he know realized was ginger, not red)</span>
  </em>
  <span> reached down to her mid-shoulder. Dean could faintly see black marks on the back of her neck and he vaguely reminded him of the tattoos they gave prisoners in hell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason he didn’t have it was because it was removed after he was taken off the racks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby seemed to be getting paler by the second, “Y-you wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>d-dare-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I would,” the girl interrupted again. As fast as a viper, she grabbed Ruby by the neck and lifted her off the ground, “See, you hurt my uncle. You caused him to hyperventilate, caused him to have a panic attack, caused him to doubt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> around him is real.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she finished, she was holding Ruby eye-level, not allowing her any room to move of breath. She chuckled and used her free hand to drag the knife down the demon’s cheek before having it come to rest on her carotid artery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“So, yeah,” she concluded with a falsely sweet smile, “I would. I <em>totally </em>would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl slowly and painfully shoved the knife into Ruby’s neck before ripping it out violently. She let the soon-to-be corpse drop to the ground before returning to her gun. “Oh, and Ruby,” she looked over her shoulder and smirked, “I shot you with a witch killing bullet, so don’t think your vessel will somehow survive and be able to possess her again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response, the only sound was blood pooling on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that Ruby was good and gone, the girl walked over to Mary and cut her loose. She wordlessly pulled another knife out of her pocket, “Take care of them, I have to check my uncle. Come find us when you’re all free.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, she turned and left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were all shocked to silence, the only proof that the girl had been there was the knife in Mary’s hand and Ruby’s empty vessel, which was apparently a witch, on the ground. Shaking herself out of shock, Mary moved quickly, cutting John’s ropes before moving to cut Dean’s</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She barely had the knife pulled away from him when he was rushing out of the room and in the direction of the girl. His heart was pounding in his chest and he didn’t know if he was making connections that didn’t exist, but he knew one thing for certain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had to find that girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He ran into what seemed to be the living room of the house. She was shouting at someone on the phone before she hung up. “Alright, Uncle Sammy,” she muttered, “Let’s get you out of here.” The man she was attempting to pick up was squirming in her grip and fell back onto the floor with a thud. “Sam,” she cried but was ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t real,” the man mumbled, “This isn’t real this isn’t real</span>
  <em>
    <span>thisisn’treal-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s heart stopped when he finally got a good look at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was his baby brother, Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean immediately rushed towards his brother’s side, ignoring the look the girl sent him. “Sammy,” he cupped his brother’s, “Sammy. Sammy, look at me.” His brother held his gaze for the briefest moment and the reaction was instantaneous. Sam jerked back and would have slammed his head against the wall if it wasn’t for Dean’s grip on them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, this is real. I promise you, Sammy. I would never lie to you, not about this, Sam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam’s breathes were coming out in gasps, “No. You can’t be real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You died.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You died and you’re not coming back. Not for a f-freak like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the two noticed the girl pull away and out of the room. She didn’t want to intrude on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed Sam’s hand, the hand with the scar, and pressed down on it as hard as he could. Sam gasped and went to pull his hand away but Dean kept a firm grip. “Look at me, Sam.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Look at me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam finally looked him in the eye and Dean pressed into the wound harder. His nail was just about to break the skin when Sam’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. He wasn’t fighting against Dean anymore, just staring at him like he was looking at a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pressed down into the scar again for good measures and he spoke softly, “This is real, Sammy. I promise you, this is real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> real. I’m real and I’m not going to leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><em>“Dean,” </em>Sam gasped and suddenly, Sam’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling Dean as close as physically possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean returned the hug with great enthusiasm and froze when he felt Sam shaking in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to realize that Sam was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Brother Instict™</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Dean had kept suppressed for so long, since the beginning of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>apocalypse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, came back and hit him full force. Dean instinctively began running his fingers through Sam’s hair, his other arm practically pulling Sam onto his lap like he did when he was a kid and had a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay Sammy. It’s okay,” Dean cooed softly, silently begging for his brother to calm down enough so he could understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell Ruby had been talking about!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wasn’t aware of how long he was holding his brother, or that Sam’s breathing slowed down or how he had slipped off to sleep. The only thing that pulled him out of his thought was someone clearing their throat in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned and--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl from earlier had green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly like his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was open and he probably looked like a fish out of water, but all he could think about was what Ruby had said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, I was still a little surprised when he brought his niece and nephew with him to visit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thought his brain was going to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a truck outside we can use to get him and the other two back to the cabin,” she kept her voice strict and professional. One part of Dean had trouble following along, another part of him was hanging onto her every word. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She continued, either oblivious to his inner turmoil or choosing to ignore it. “Only problem is that I don’t have a back seat. My trucks a 1967 Ford F-Series Truck, they didn’t have back seats in those models. So, you and Sam can ride in the front with me while the other two ride in the back? Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even give Dean a chance to respond before she walked over and wrapped one of Sam’s arms over her shoulder. She grunted and stumbled under his weight before glaring at him, “You gonna help me or just stand there and drool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words had Dean springing into action. He wrapped Sam’s other arm around his shoulder and, together, they slowly made their way out of the house. Dean froze in the doorway when he realized it was light outside. He turned towards the girl, “We have to wait. The neighbors will see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her nose crinkled </span>
  <em>
    <span>(god forbid, how did she look so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger</span>
  <em>
    <span> doing that)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she shook her head, “Nah, Mr. Anderson has to go pick up his son from detention and Mrs. Micheal will be too buys worshipping her cats to see something going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cats… Cast… Castiel!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends,” Dean grunted, shuffling under Sam’s weight because his brother was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freakin’ sasquatch!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “They were with us in the cabin when we were taken. Did you find anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl jabbed her head in the direction of the truck. John and Mary were sitting in the bed, along with Castiel. Benny was nowhere in sight. Dean was prepared to ask her where Benny was when she started moving again, forcing him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door hinges squeaked when she opened it and they somehow managed to fit Sam somewhat comfortable in the tight space. Dean had already moved into the truck, setting Sam upright and resting his head against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absentmindedly ran his fingers threw Sammy’s hair, muttering soft words into his ear. Though he appeared calm, the girl could see the tension in his shoulders, how his jaw kept clenching and unclenching, and how his gaze never strayed from her Uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was so lost in his head, he didn’t hear to door hinges squeak, much to the girl’s surprise. Everyone else cringed at the sound, but Dean was silent. She cleared her throat awkwardly, a habit she accidentally picked up from Uncle Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going,” was all Dean asked. The girl was very surprised he spoke, but was a little more surprised he didn’t recognize her. “Back to the cabin,” she said gruffly. She didn’t want to get attached to him, didn’t want him to find out who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dean,” the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands tightened around the key she placed in the ignition. She looked up and green met green for the first time in eighteen years.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyn,” she said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She started the truck and they headed home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haira Sete, Lyn Winchester, Haira Sete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe, wrote a 1228 word essay before finishing this chapter, so imma post this and take a fast ass nap real quick.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyn kept sending her Uncle silent glances as she traveled down the road.</p><p> </p><p>He was dead to the world, mumbling unintelligible words under his breath as he leaned into Dean's touch. Dean responded immediately, running a hand through Sam's hair and soothed him back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was an odd change from when she first met her Uncle. The man she saw all those months ago could barely walk in a straight line or talk in clear english, much less hunt. Over the course of the past few months, improvement was slow. Sam went from getting four hours of sleep a night to six. He went from only eating a salad for lunch and dinner<em> (he never really ate breakfast)</em> to eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast and a sandwich and a salad for lunch and dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She was silently proud of how far her uncle had come from the man she almost hit with her truck.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled faintly, recalling the moment that changed her life forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The headlights pierced the darkness ahead of them as they made their way back to the cabin they lived in. Although the night was silent, the two people in the truck were not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can we please go on another hunt? </em>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
  <em>, Lyn!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Davey, we just got back from a hunt two weeks ago! You got a concussion and I bruised my ribs and dislocated my shoulder. We need to wait for our wounds to heal."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>David sighed--oh god forbid not that sigh. His sigh sounded like he was ready to give up, ready to roll over and take whatever was going to happen to him. Lyn made the mistake of glancing out of the corner of her eye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>David was staring at his hands, and as if sensing someone was looking at him, he looked up and--oh jeez.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was giving her the puppy dog eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They held eye contact for a moment before she turned away. She resisted the strong urge to bash her head against the steering wheel as she sighed. "You know," she said, finally caving after three minutes of silence, "You're not as cute as you think you are."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But... that was a lie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even though David was fourteen, he was still pretty damn cute...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>David knew that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anyone who ever looked at David knew that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>And Lyn </em>definitely <em>knew that.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>David's face suddenly broke out into a grin, "So does that mean we can go on a hunt?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn reached over and ruffled his hair, despite his whining of 'Lynnnn stopppp.' Neither cared about his protests, they both knew David loved the affection. Her brother playfully swatted her hand away, causing them both to laugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>An easy silence settled over the two of them, the only sound being the truck's engine. It was oddly quiet now that it was fixed and didn't sound like it smoked two packs of cigarettes a day. They had jokingly named it Cookie, after an odd family friend who </em>did<em> smoke two packs a day.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not that the repairs lasted long, Lyn nearly went crazy not hearing the familiar sound of the engine trying to die and changed it back immediately. The engine still worked fine, it just made the sound they grew up hearing, the same sound that worked better than any damn lullaby ever could.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn rubbed the dashboard before patting it affectionately, "Hang in there, Cookie. We'll be home before you know it and we'll change your oil. How does that sound?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sound that the engine made can only be compared to an asthmatic with bronchitis.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Lyn cooed, "I-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"LYN WATCH OUT!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Having complete faith in her brother (and hating the fact that he sounded so </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking </em>
  </b>
  <em>scared) she gripped the wheel with both hands and slammed on the brakes as hard as he could. Cookie's brakes squealed loudly as he came to a stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her apple-green eyes were wide as she stared at wide hazel eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eyes that almost reminded her of David's</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man, who was roughly six four and had hair nearly as long as her's, had both of his hands placed on Cookie's hood. His eyes held a dazed look to them and he was swaying so much that it only looked like a slight breeze would knock him over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn didn't hesitate to reach for the glove box, pulling out her FBI ID and a gun. She sent David a look and handed him the gun, the silent message clear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'If things get ugly, shoot him.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>David nodded wordlessly and Lyn hopped out of the truck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn walked cautiously, the man still looking at her with wide eyes. She flipped out her FBI badge quickly before putting it away, "Sir, I'm Agent Gordon, I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Do you need medical attention?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man finally pulled his hands off of Cookie and they hung lip at his side. She could now see that he had a phone clutched in his hands. He stared at her with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lyn's caution began to mix with concern as she took a step closer, "Sir?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Dean,"</em>
  </b>
  <em> the man gasped before he fell forward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn's hunter instincts screamed at her to jump in the truck and drive off were overpowered by her sister instincts, which were the reason she lunged forward and caught him. She grunted with the effort as she moved his body until he was facing away from her. She hooked her arms under his armpits and clasped them firmly together under his pecs. She dragged him towards the driver's side door to her truck and started driving to the hospital as soon as she got him in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Umm... Lyn," David questioned, looking at the man who was draped in the seat between them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She ignored him and, while keeping her eyes on the road, reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Glancing at the road for a moment before she looked for an ID, she gripped a photo and held it in front of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her heart stopped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the picture was clearly a younger version of the man, only a few years having passed since the picture was taken (the date was on the back) but that wasn't what shocked her. There was another man standing next to him in the picture. His blond hair seemed to be covered in dust and his apple-green eyes were alight with mirth, but she could easily tell it was fake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her heart hurt as she stared at the blond-haired man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man who tortured her in hell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Righteous Man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean Winchester.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She clenched her teeth and stared at the man, hating the fact that he was related to the man who had caused her and her brother so much </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking pain</em>
  </b>
  <em>, but she stopped, remembering Mararan's words after she sprung her out of hell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He didn't want to torture people, but they threatened his brother, he felt as though he had no choice. You can not stand there and tell me that if your brother was threatened that you wouldn't do the exact same thing he did."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the worst part was, she knew the angel of the lord was right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lyn?" David asked again, concerned with his sister's silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We're taking him to a hospital." Lyn decided finally, "If they ask, this man is our uncle. He ran out in front of our truck and didn't know who we were when he saw us." David stared at Lyn's face before asking uncertainty, "What are we gonna call him?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Dean's brother's name. What is it?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Sam. Sam Winchester. But he seems very fond of calling him 'Sammy'."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her face was grim, "His real name is Sam Winchester-" David's eyes lit up at the last name "-but his insurance card is under Sam Campbell. But we-" she sent David a very pointed look "-call him Uncle Sammy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her hands tightened over the steering wheel and she could feel Dean's gaze piercing her skin. The tattoo on the back of her neck was burning, as it naturally did when Dean or Alastair came near her. It had been years since she had last felt its burn, but it still felt like yesterday was the last time it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Her arms shook to conceal her pain from Dean, but it seemed she did a terrible job at it because the next thing she knew, Dean's hand was over hers's and he was staring at her in concern. The touch soothed the pain in her neck, as it always did back in hell before he would start torturing her. It was a psychological trick, making you crave the touch of the person who was going to hurt you.</p><p> </p><p>Just another sick, twisted punishment out of the many.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like minutes <em>(but was actually a few seconds)</em> she pulled her hand away from him, despite liking the touch. "I'm fine," she said and her voice came out harsh. She would have flinched and apologized for her tone, but she could bring herself to apologize to her torturer.</p><p> </p><p>She refused to play into the universe's <em>twisted</em> games.</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed and pulled Sam closer to him, "<em>You better</em> <em>be</em>. I don't want to just have crawled out of Purgatory <em>just</em> to die in a car crash."</p><p> </p><p>Lyn ignored the stab of hurt that invaded her heart at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," her voice was softer now, but one <em>damn </em>thought made her anger return full force. "And by the way, who the <em>fuck </em>do you think you are?! Hurting Sammy the way you did? How the <em>hell</em> do you sleep at night?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes, "The hell are you-"</p><p> </p><p>Without taking her eyes off the road, Lyn reached into the glove box and pulled out Sam's phone. She clicked a couple of buttons before holding it towards him. Dean eyed her wearily, but before he could put the phone to his ear, he heard his own voice starting to talk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Listen to me, you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam...a vampire. You're not you anymore and there's no going back."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"The hell..." </em>Dean looked distraught and horrified by what came out of the phone. This wasn't him, it couldn't be him! He would never say something like this to Sammy!</p><p> </p><p><em>But that was </em><b><em>his </em></b><em>voice, </em>his thoughts countered after a moment,<em> if he didn't say this, then who did?</em></p><p> </p><p>"When..." Dean questioned in a broken voice, "When did Sammy get this?"</p><p> </p><p>Lyn looked at him in suspicion, and she had every right to. If Dean was in her position, he sure as <em>hell </em>wouldn't trust him.</p><p> </p><p>"May 2, 2009. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean did the math in his head and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>The day Sam had killed Lillith</p><p> </p><p>It was the day Lucifer rose.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered his voicemail to Sam as clear as day, apologizing for everything, and promising him that they were still brothers. He had always assumed Sam never listened to it, because if he did, then that means he still went in, guns blazing, and simply didn't <em>care</em> what Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>That hurt a lot more than he cared to admit. </p><p> </p><p>But if <em>this</em> is what Sam heard before the charging in, then no <em>wonder</em> he went it. Dean was all he had in the world, if he couldn't go back to Dean, <em>what else could he do?</em></p><p> </p><p>It made Dean realize that he meant a <em>lot</em> more to Sammy than he originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sammy," Dean said mournfully, pressing a kiss to his brother's-<em>his kid's</em>-temple, "I'm so sorry, Baby Boy. <em>I'm so damn sorry</em>. As soon as you wake up, we'll talk about this, have a <em>heart-to-heart, god damned</em> chick flick <em>moment</em> if that's what it takes to work this out. Then I'm <em>so</em> deleting this from your phone, just so you never have to listen to it again. I'm so sorry, Baby Boy. <em>I'm so sorry..."</em></p><p> </p><p>As if stating his name had revived him to consciousness, Sam stirred in the seat, eyes opening to find his brother crushing him in a hug and his niece staring at them with a conflicted expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean," Sam whispered, doing his best to keep the hope out of his words. He sat still, staring at Dean, and was patiently waiting for him to fade away.</p><p> </p><p>Just like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, Dean didn't fade away. He gripped Sam tighter than before, still muttering apologies.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, wha-"</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn't get any farther before Lyn slammed on the brakes.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Sammy went flying towards the dash and Lyn could hear the people in the back shouting in surprise. The truck was still moving, spinning out of control and Lyn hit her head on the steering wheel, passing out as the truck finally came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>📜🎭<b>己</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was cold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was all Lyn could focus on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn't know how she got there, the last thing she remembered was seeing it in the road, it's sharp and bloody teeth grinning at her as the wrappings around his head were stained red with blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sudden pain in her leg caused her to jolt and wince, biting back a scream as agony flared in her bones. Tears streamed down her face and choked sobs passed her lips. Her leg was clearly broken, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Another wave of agony hit her leg and she didn't stop her wail of pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She threw her arms around, trying to find a way to pull herself away from this </em>
  <b>
    <em>god-awful</em>
  </b>
  <em> agony when her hand ran over something on the floor. The tears suddenly clearing from her eyes, she glanced down to see her hand covering what looked like a backward </em>
  <b>
    <em>5</em>
  </b>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She glanced at the ground around her finding more and more backward </em>
  <b>
    <em>5</em>
  </b>
  <em>s. They were all facing her, as if they were staring at her accusingly, all of them judging her for a crime she wasn't aware was committed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unease began to overpower the pain she felt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Jiko..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn jolted, sending another wave of agony through her leg.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Who's there," she snarled, "WHO ARE YOU!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sound of someone's feet dragging across the floor was the only response she got. And, suddenly, she heard the same person-</em>
  <b>
    <em>thing</em>
  </b>
  <em>-chanting as they continued walking. More pain flared through her leg.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What are you saying, " she gasped through tears, "I don't understand..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Not 'who are you', Lyn, who are we?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A cry of pain and confusion slipped out of her mouth as she stared helplessly at her broken leg.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We've got ourselves into a bit of trouble, haven't we, Lyn?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The shuffling continued, much to Lyn's annoyance. The pain in her leg reduced itself to a dull throb and she was pretty sure she was bleeding from where the bone was sticking through her skin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We've got to get out of here, Lyn..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. She knew what was coming, she knew what it was going to offer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just like she knew she couldn't say yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I could get us out of here, Lyn..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She shook her head in denial.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"All you have to do is let me in..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No," she shook her head repeatedly, "No I won't... I won't say yes to you..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Haira Sete..."</b>
  <em> it rasped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She shivered in fear, though she would deny it till her dying days.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Haira Sete,"</b>
  <em> the shuffling came closer, as did the rasping.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No," she denied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Haira Sete."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It came closer still, its voice growing in volume. The strength seemingly pulled from her bone, her exhaustion showed in her voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Haira Sete!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">Haira Sete</span>!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, it dropped in front of her face, its teeth still covered in blood and the wrapping around its mouth. Black goop mixed with blood dripped from its mouth and landed on her thigh with a sickening splat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"HAIRA SETE!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyn threw herself backward, screaming as the agony spread through her leg up to her head. She felt it grab her leg, pulling her crosser to it. The pain caused her vision to blackout and her hearing to vanish.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But she could still feel it, it's mouth just above her face, it clothed hand slapping her face, trying to wake her up. And the goop, dripping out of its mouth and landing on </em>
  <em>her </em>
  <b>
    <em>cheek-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lyn jolted upward kicking whatever was in front of her with her leg, with what <em>was</em> her injured leg.<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>Sam fell flat on his ass, his flask in holy water clutched in his hand as he stared at Lyn with a wide-eyed and worried look. She quickly realized she was lying against Dean and though her fear screamed at her to <em>get the hell away,</em> she really didn't mind the position she was in.<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>"You okay, kiddo," Dean whispered in concern, gently dragging his thumb over her tattoo and <em>fuck, fuck he wasn't supposed to find out until </em>later, <b><em>dammit-!</em></b></p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," she whispered, even though she was clearly <em>not</em> fine, "Was anyone else hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Dean dismissed, "Cas kept everyone safe in the back while you got back in control of the truck. No one was hurt."</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, "But my leg-" only to find that her leg was very <em>not</em> broken. "Is fine," she finished, staring at her leg as if she expected it to break all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Sam exchanged a glance <em>(which she skillfully ignored)</em> and climbed back to her feet, swaying slightly as the blood rushed through her head. Dean was up in an instant, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she worked to find her ground. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head in the crash? <em>Fuck</em>, sit back<em> down-"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Dean, I'm fine," she grumbled, brushing the dirt off her pants.</p><p> </p><p>She did her best to ignore the stain on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe <em>I</em> shoulder drive," Sam offered after Lyn and Dean began bickering if she was well enough to drive. John, Mary, and Cas were watching the interaction with rapid attention, seemingly enjoying Dean and Lyn's bickering.</p><p> </p><p>"But-" Lyn began, only to be cut off by Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"Great idea, Sammy! Here," he tossed him the keys to his brother, "Go nuts."</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful," Lyn hissed at Sam as she followed, "She grinds in second."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for them to get back to their old places, the only difference being Lyn was in the middle, partly laying against Dean and occasionally hissing at Sam to 'Be careful with my baby!'</p><p> </p><p>Even if Lyn didn't trust half of Sam's family, she came to the conclusion that they weren't half bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>